Mobile end user devices such as smart phones and electronic tablets allow users to manage a variety of interactions such as voice calls, chats, and emails, via a user interface. A user may utilize different aspects of the user interface to manage different types of interactions. Because of their compact size, many mobile devices have smaller display screens that provide limited real estate for displaying a user's options for managing interactions. This can limit the number of options available to a user who has multiple ongoing (or active) interactions. For example, an agent in a contact center may desire to handle voice calls, chats, and emails concurrently via his or her mobile device. It is desirable that the agent handles all interactions in a way that can achieve certain Key Performance Indicators (KPIs) set by the contact center. Such KPIs may include, for example, average wait time, interaction duration, escalations, repeat callers, service levels, and the like. However, due to the limited real estate available on her mobile device screen, the agent may be limited in the number and type of interactions that she can handle at one time. Thus, what is desired is a system and method for managing multiple interactions using a mobile device, in an optimal and efficient manner.